mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat XI
''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and move set. So far more Characters are confirmed, Guest Characters, Kreate-a-fighter and DLC's. Returning Kharacters *Bo Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Daegon *Ermac *Erron Black *Frost *Goro *Jacqui Briggs *Jade *Jax *Johnny Cage *Kano *Kenshi *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Liu Kang *Li Mei *Noob Saibot *Onaga *Orochi Hell Beast *Raiden *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Sonya Blade *Sub Zero *Takeda Takahashi *Tanya *Tremor *Tri Borg Returning Fatalities *Fatality *Brutality *Death Traps *Faction Kill *Stage Fatality *Hara Kiri *Friendships *Babality New Fatalities *Overkill Returning Mini Games *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Test Your Strike *Living Towers *Motor Kombat *Chess Kombat *Puzzle Kombat *Survival Mode New Mini Games * Test your Square DLCS *Havik *Sareena *Skarlet *Tasia *Jarek *Kai *Darrius *Rain *Fujin New Characters *Salina - She is the Dream Goddess and has Psychic Powers. *Dominic - The son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its second in command, as Jarek became the leader. Dominic decides to gather the Black Dragon and with persuasive help from Jarek, offers his alliance with Hania. If he helps her claim Outworld forever, she will help him avenge his father against the special forces and other threats against him, his father, and the Black Dragon association. *Richard Stryker - The nephew of Kurtis Stryker, joins Cassie Cage's team to save the world. He is good. He is also the boyfriend of Cassie Cage. But what happens if Richard is onky there to savage his uncle from the revenant body of hell he is trapped in? What if after all this, the,inky point was to save his uncle? *Nightmare - He is the brand new kharacter. A male ninja, who is very scary enough for him to fight. Nightmare is half-monster and half-'male ninja' and is an enhanced version of Baraka, and extremely more scary. He wields rotating on his arms. Nightmare has been offered alliance from Kano with the Black Dragon to help build Hania's rebellion. He contemplates on weather to accept the alliance, because if so, Kano and Hania will help him lead the Barakas and lead alongside Hania powerfully. *Tinkamado - Trained by Scorpion in his teen years. Tinkamado aka Tink, this time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie Cage and the gang in order to become victorious in future battles with all of them. He is the unknown younger brother of the cold-hearted unmerciful black-Fire arsonist, Hania, and keeps this secret unknown from the SF and his friends. What happens when this secret may unravel? Will he help his sister, whose intention may be for good cause and seem harmless? His actions lie in your hands. Will you help him or kill him? *Hornbuckle - He was the one of the last lava shrine priests loyal to Onaga and played the most crucial role in the capture of the fire spawn blaze. After being reincarnated from the dead, Onaga rewarded him for his loyalty by making him his new right hand man and advisor and also granted him enhanced powers and strength. *Belokk - A demon who hails from the depths of the netherrealm. He is the strongest minion of the former shoalin monk and new ruler of the netherrealm, Liu Kang. *Nathaniel Briggs (AKA nimbus terrafaux):- a small time Hollywood action/comedy movie hero, the younger brother of the late Major Jax Briggs and the uncle of Jaque Briggs. He had luckily been spared from participating in the previous Mortal Kombat tournaments until the recent death of his older brother at the hands of the revenant Kurtis Stryker. *Maki - She is the Sorceress for Quan Chi.Maki also does Witchcraft as one of her Weapons. Swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Stryker,Stryker's Nephew 1d6595feae3c64d9349d132267602778.jpg|Nightmare Tinkamado.png|Tinkamado Bosses *Shang Tsung (Sub-Boss 1) *Kotal Kahn (Sub-Boss 2) *Goro (Sub-Boss 3) *Kitana (Sub-Boss 4) *Liu-Kang (Sub-Boss 5) *Orochi Hell Beast (Sub-Boss 6) *Onaga (Sub-Boss 7) *Dark Raiden (Final Boss) (in the third round, Raiden has the menacing appearance and Corrupt the Fear Sancuary with bat like wings and the face of the demon of fear. More worse than Shinnok. Guest Kharacters (Exclusive PS4) *Clark Beckham - He is the Runner-up from American Idol Season 14.Clark is the Soulful and Powerhouse Musician and Performer from Nashville,Tennessee.His Weapons are His MP3 Player,His Accoustic Guitar,His Electric Guitar,His Keyboard,His Piano,The Cymbols,Throwing Records,Compact Disks,His Incredible Singing Vocals and Yelling Vocals.Clark Beckham is the very first American Idol Alumni to be in the Video game and in Mortal Kombat.He's very good and very talented. *Spawn - He is a 1997 American supernatural superhero horror film based on the comic book character of the same name, written by Todd McFarlane and published by Image Comics.Exclusive PS4 and PS5. *Pinhead - Pinhead is a fictional character from the Hellraiser series. His name is derived from a sobriquet given to him by the crew of the first Hellraiser film. *Michael Myers - He is a fictional character from the Halloween series of slasher films. He first appears in John Carpenter's Halloween(1978) as a young boy who murders his sister and then, fifteen years later, returns home to murder more teenagers. In the original Halloween, the adult Michael Myers, referred to as The Shape in the closing credits, was portrayed by Nick Castle for most of the film, with Tony Moran and Tommy Lee Wallace substituting in during the final scenes. The character was created by Debra Hill and John Carpenter and has appeared in nine films, as well as novels, multiple video games, and several comic books. Clark Beckham.jpg|Clark Beckham,The Soulful Powerhouse Singer and Musician from American Idol i8x2tP.jpg|Spawn Hellraiser.jpeg|Pinhead MichaelMyershalloween.jpg|Michael Myers from Halloween Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Xbox One) * King Kong - King Kong is a giant movie monster, resembling a colossal ape, that has appeared in various media since 1933. The character first appeared in the 1933 film King Kong, which received universal acclaim upon its initial release and re-releases. The film was remade in 1976 and 2005. The character has become one of the world's most famous movie icons, having inspired countless sequels, remakes, spin-offs, imitators, parodies, cartoons, books, comics, video games, theme park rides, and even a stage play.His role in the different narratives varies, ranging from a rampaging monster to a tragic antihero. * Ghostface - He is a fictional identity adopted by several characters of the Scream''series. The character is primarily mute but voiced by Roger L. Jackson, regardless of who is behind the mask. The character first appeared in ''Scream (1996) as a disguise used by teenagers Billy Loomis (Skeet Ulrich) and Stu Macher (Matthew Lillard), during their killing spree in the fictional town of Woodsboro. Ghostface was created by Wes Cravenand Kevin Williamson. *Nemesis - The Nemesis, also called the Pursuer,or Chaser is a fictional character in Capcom's Resident Evil ''franchise. Although smaller than other tyrant models, the creature dwarfs a typical human, and possesses vastly superior intelligence and physical dexterity than its undead peers. It features in ''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis as a titular main villain before later emerging in other titles and cameo roles. It is also featured on various merchandise and in the 2004 film Resident Evil: Apocalypse. The character is voiced by Tony Rosato in the original game and Gregg Berger in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, and portrayed by Matthew G. Taylor in the film. *Pumpkinhead - He is a Character from The Pumpkinhead franchise.Pumpkinhead is from the American dark fantasy horror film. It was the directorial debut of special effects artist Stan Winston. The film has built up a cult following in the years since its release. King Kong 2005.jpg|King Kong nemesis_2_by_wizyakuza-d56s810.jpg|Nemesis from Resident Evil download.jpg|Ghostface poster-pumpkinhead-movie-poster-black-metallic-variant-1_grande.jpg|Pumpkinhead Guest Kharacters (Exclusive Nintendo Switch) *Samara Morgan - She is the central antagonist of The Ring franchise, which was a remake of the Japanese psychological horror franchise Ring. She is the vengeful ghost of a young mass murderer and her character is based on Sadako Yamamura, who shares a similar backstory.She also popularized the "string-haired ghost girl" horror trope in Western cinema although the trope has long existed in Japanese culture. She is portrayed by Daveigh Chase in The Ring, Kelly Stables in Rings and The Ring Two and Bonnie Morgan in the 2017 film Rings. *Creeper - He is a fictional Character and the main antagonist in the 2001 horror film Jeepers Creepers and it's Sequel Jeepers Creepers 2 and Jeepers Creepers 3.He is an ancient mysterious demon,who seeks organs from humans to replace it's own old or damaged ones. *T600 - In the Terminator film series, a terminator is an autonomous robot, typically humanoid, originally conceived as a virtually indestructible soldier, infiltrator, and assassin. *Pennywise - Described as a mysterious, eldritch demonic entity of evil, It is a monster of unknown origin that preys on Derry's children and humans every twenty-seven years, stating It finds the fear in children akin to "salt(ing) the meat". Among Its powers is shapeshifting into a form that induces fear while killing the victim, normally assuming the form of a middle-aged man dressed in a clown costume, calling itself "Pennywise the Dancing Clown" and occasionally Bob or Robert Gray, modeled after Bozo, Clarabell and Ronald McDonald. Samara Morgan|Samara Morgan Creeper.jpg|Creeper from Jeepers Creepers T600.sideshow.jpg|T600 from Terminator Pennywise's_Evil_Laugh.png|Pennywise from It Non-playable Kharacters *Ashrah - Helps Sareena to escape the Underworld and warn the heroes of Plan-land, more then she also ends up having to flee to Earth. *Blaze - Guardian of the last dragon egg, where the soul of Onaga is stuck and also appears in the background of The Pit. *Nitara - She appears at the end of the Story Mode. *Edenians - The legendary people of Kitana, they appear in the story mode, make Odaria the new queen of Edenia after releasing this kingdom merged with Outworld and have sent to execute Rain, the Edenian traitor. *Taven - He is the new protector of Edneia. *Striker, Kabal, Nightwolf - Characters murdered in MK9 and revenants in MKX, continue as the underworld specters. *Dairou - He appears in Darrius's endings. Animals in MK XI * Borgus - Maki's pet owl, she is faithful to her owner and does everything for her. Maki uses it as an attack on the variations "Sorceress" and "Witchcraft". * Oni - Debuted in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. It was appears on the Konquest Mode and Online Konquest * Tarkata - A mutant of Tarkatans, known as the character Baraka Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the Jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outworld after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. * Shirai Ryu Temple - It is somewhat like the Lin Kuei temple, but in Japanese style, time flower gardens and the statue of Amaterasu, the sun goddess in Japan and goddess symbol of Shiray Ryu clan, in this chapter, Scorpion fight with Cassie Cage team to give them a lesson in complicity with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber -The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage Maki defeat you wanted to do a spell to create a protective shield for Outworld but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum -The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location. Modes Single Player Modes *Story Mode - see this Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-bosses,Shang Tsung, and Orochi Hell-Beast and final Boss,Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub-bosses *Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides *Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges *Challenge Tower -300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time *Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) *Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes *Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. *Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. *Versus Mode(Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster playelenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle /Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). *Faction Wars returns.King Of The Hill (Online Only) Konquest Mode Konquest Mode was originated and debuted from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and later returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception and Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Konquest Mode can should return in the next game of the franchise. Alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you can play as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you m some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn in missions or by challenges. Online Konquest A new mode that players created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, you must play such as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and other Mortal Kombat characters such as Liu Kang and Kung Lao, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, learn variations from kharacters, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations *Bo' Rai Cho - Bartitsu, Dragon's Breath, Drunken Master *Cassie Cage - Hollywood, Spec Ops, Brawler *Clark Beckham - Singer, Yelling, Musical Instruments (PS4 Exclusive) *Creeper - Demon,Antagonist,Jeeper (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *D'Vorah - Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, Venomous *Daegon - Edenian,Red Dragon,Drakeswords *Darrius - Seidan, Ryu, Orderrealm *Dominic - Cybernetic, Commando, Cutthroat *Erron Black - Marksman, Gunslinger, Outlaw *Frost - Lin Kuei, Snowflake, Icestorm *Fujin - Hurricane, Tornado, Wind God *Ghostface - Serial killer, Ghost, Horror (Xbox One Exclusive) *Goro - Warrior, Jump power, Smasher *Havik - Contortionist, No Mercy, Warlock *Jacqui Briggs - High Tech, Full-Auto, Shotgun *Jade - Mournful, Baleful, Vengeful *Jarek - Criminal, Killer, Theif *Jax - Heavy Weapons,Wrestler,Soldier *Johnny Cage - A-Lister,Movie Star,Iron Fist *Kai - Shaolin Heat, Capoeira, Blunt Force *Kano -. Cybernetic, Commando, Cutthroat *Kenshi - Swordsman,Psychokinetic Powers,Ancestry *King Kong - Monster, Anti-Hero, Ape (Xbox One Exclusive) *Kitana - Royal Storm, Assassin, Mournful *Kotal Kahn - Blood God, Sun God, War God *Kung Jin - Ancestral, Bojutsu, Shaolin *Kung Lao - Hatless, Hat Trick, Tempest *Liu Kang - Dragon's Fire, Dualist, Flame Fist *Li Mei - Outworld Defender, Acrobat, Super Nova *Maki - Sorceress,Witchcraft,Magic Mirror, *Michael Myers - Mass Murderer,Pure Evil,Hallow (PS4 Exclusive) *Nemesis - Pursuer, Monster, Villain (Xbox One Exclusive) *Nightmare - Scary Ninja, Haunted, Terror *Noob Saibot - Wraith, Dark Master, Mythic *Onaga - Dragon King,Outworld,Beleaguered *Orochi Hell Beast - Fire Master,Flames,Enemy *Pennywise - Clown,Scary,Troll (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *Pinhead - Amoral, Hellraiser, Cenobite (PS4 Exclusive) *Pumpkinhead - Vengeful Demon,Destroyer,Horror (XBOX One Exclusive) *Raiden - Displacer, Storm Lord, Thunder God *Rain - Storm, Thunder Cloud, Rainy Water *Richard Stryker - Specialist, Bomb Attack, SWAT *Salina - Dream Goddess,Psychic Powers,Warp *Samara Morgan - Antagonist,Zombie,Ghost, (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *Sareena - Angelic, Demonic, Human *Scorpion - Ninjutsu, Hellfire, Inferno *Shang Tsung - Cursed, Soul Thief, Transformist *Skarlet - Blood Queen, Blood Code, Knifer Code *Sonya Blade - Special Forces,Comander,General *Spawn - Reluctant, Evil, Anti-Hero (PS4 Exclusive) *Sub-Zero - Grandmaster, Glacier, Lin Kuei *T600 - Terminator,Infiltrator,Autonomous (Nintendo Switch Exclusive) *Takeda Takahashi - Shirai Ryu, Lasher, Ronin *Tinkamado - Time Travel, Charming, Blue Flames *Tremor - Crystalline, Metallic, Aftershock *Triborg - Cyrax, Sektor Smoke, Cyber Sub-Zero, Hydro *Tanya - Kobu-Jutsu, Dragon Naginata, Pyromancer *Tasia - Black Dragon, Deadly, Swordswoman Alternate Costumes *Bo Rai Cho - MK Deception, Bo Rai Cho MKX. *Cassie Cage - Civil Clothes. *D'Vorah - Wasp. *Darrius - Ninja,MKA,MK Deception, *Daegon - MK Armageddon. *Dominic - Raper *Erron Black - Without mask. *Frost - MK DA, Frost MKX, Klassic Frost UMK3 *Fujin - Samurai God. *Havik - Warrior *Jacqui Briggs - Military MK X *Jade - Ninja MK 9 2011, Jade MKX, Klassic Jade UMK3 *Jarek - Black Dragon Warrior,MKA,MK4 *Jax - MKX,MK9 (2011),MK4 *Johnny Cage - MKX,MK9 (2011) Klassic Johnny Cage UMK3 *Kai - MK Armageddon. *Kano - MKX,MK9,Klassic Kano UMK3 *Kitana - Kitana MKX, Dark Empress, Klassic Kitana UMK3 *Kenshi - MKX,MK9 (2011),MK Armageddon *Kotal Kahn - Emperor Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin - Shaolin Monk *Kung Lao - Kung Lao MKX, Klassic Kung Lao UMK3. *Liu Kang - Liu Kang MKX, Dark Emperor, Klassic Liu Kang UMK3. *Li Mei - Li Mei MKX, MK Deadly Alliance *Maki - Sorceress *Nightmare - Monster,Klassic Nightmare *Noob Saibot - Dark Ninja X,MK9 2011,Klassic Noob Saibot. *Raiden - God of thunder, Dark Raiden, Klassic Raiden MK2 *Rain - Rain MKX, Klassic Rain UMK3 *Richard Stryker - Recruit. *Salina - Dream Queen *Sareena - Human *Scorpion - Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Hanzo Hasashi, Klassic Scorpion UMK3. *Shang Tsung - MK9, Klassic Shang Tsung UMK3. *Skarlet - Blood Warrior, MK9 Skarlet, MKX Skarlet, Klassic Skarlet UMK3 *Sonya Cage - MKX,MK9 (2011),Klassic Sonya Blade UMK3 *Sub-Zero - Kuai Liang, Klassic Sub-Zero UMK3, Klassic Kuai Liang. *Takeda Takahashi - Samurai. *Tinkamado - Ninja,Without Mask *Tremor - MK Special Forces, Tremor MKX, Klassic Tremor UMK3 *Triborg - Triborg (Cyber Sub-Zero) Triborg (Hydro) Human Triborg, MKX, MK9, Klassic Triborg, Human Triborg (Cyber Sub-Zero), MKX (Cyber Sub-Zero), MK9 (Cyber Sub-Zero), Klassic (Cyber Sub-Zero), Human Triborg (Cyber Hydro), MKX (Cyber Hydro), MK9 (Cyber Hydro), Klassic (Cyber Hydro) *Tanya - MK 4, Tanya MKX, Klassic Tanya UMK3 *Tasia - MK Special Forces,Klassic Tasia Note: Clark Beckham,Michael Myers,Pinhead,and Spawn also doesn't have Alternate Costumes for being just guest characters out of the story, exclusive only the PS4. Ghostface,Pumpkinhead,Nemesis,and King Kong are also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Xbox One.Samara Morgan,T600,Pennywise,and Creeper dosen't have the alternate costumes, it's also just Guest Characters out of the story, exclusive only the Nintendo Switch.Goro,Orochi Hell Beast,and Onaga doesn't has alternate costume, because they are sub-bosses. Voice Over Actors/Actresses for each Character Character: Voice Actor or Actress: *Bo Rai Cho -------------------- *Cassie Cage: *Clark Beckham----------------- *Creeper-------------------- *D'Vorah -------------------------- *Daegon-------------------- *Darrius---------------------- *Dominic ----------------------- *Ermac------------------- *Erron Black ----------------------- *Frost ------------------------------ *Fujin ------------------------------- *Ghostface-------------------------- *Goro ----------------------------- *Havik ------------------------------- *Jacqui Briggs ---------------------- *Jade -------------------------------- *Jarek ----------------------------- *Jax---------------------------- *Johnny Cage------------------- *Kai ----------------------------------- *Kano-------------------------- *Kenshi----------------------- *King Kong --------------------------- *Kitana: Karen Strassman *Kotal Kahn -------------------------- *Kung Jin ---------------------------- *Kung Lao --------------------------- *Liu Kang ---------------------------- *Li Mei -------------------------------- *Maki---------------------- *Michael Myers------------------ *Nemesis --------------------------- *Nightmare ------------------------- *Noob Saibot ------------------------------ *Onaga--------------------------- *Orochi Hell Beast----------------- *Pennywise------------------ *Pinhead----------------------------- *Pumpkinhead----------------- *Raiden ------------------------------- *Rain ---------------------------------- *Richard Stryker---------------------- *Salina---------------------- *Samara Morgan---------------- *Sareena ------------------------------ *Scorpion: Patrick Seitz *Shang Tsung -------------------------- *Skarlet -------------------------------- *Sonya Blade---------------------- *Spawn -------------------------------- *Sub Zero ------------------------------ *T600---------------------------- *Takeda Takahashi ------------------------ *Tinkamado ----------------------- *Tremor ---------------------------- *Triborg ------------------------------- *Tanya -------------------------- *Tasia---------------------------- Endings * List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games